Stand By Me
by Inkkymoon
Summary: Hinata is the new Governor of Japan.She has the skills,the strength and ability to survive in this dangerous world of conspiracy,assassinations and lies. However,how will she survive when she starts falling for a man she shouldn't?
1. Chapter 1

**Stand By Me**

**The First Turn**

"On another notice, The Chinese prime minister has requested for us to provide them economic assistance for their government in the next meeting with their new official governor…."

"_Governor….Governor….."_

"…_." _

"_Hinata!"_

Snapping to attention, I notice my assistant hissing at me to pay attention. His glasses (fake I presume) were starting to fall off with the intense spitting he was directing at me. Ignoring his death stare, I turned my attention to the expecting ministers. Quickly piercing together the information the foreign affair minister was saying while taking into consideration of the anxious atmosphere in the smoked filled room, I went with the most safest response.

"And do you think that technical assistance to the Chinese government will have benefits toward us and Japan?"

With that the foreign affair minister straightened up and once again started persuading the other important figures in the room about the pros of the situation. Seeing that majority of the ministers were nodding for this cause, I swiftly stood. All conversations ceased and seven pairs of eyes rested on me.

"Since 4 members of our elite cabinet are currently not present, I have no other choice but to come back to this case for an absolute majority. If there are no further objections, you are all dismissed" I said declaring it with a firm voice that was asking for someone to try to go against me. As I predicted, no one voiced any opposition towards this. With that I left my seat and swung the double doors open with my assistant quickly following behind me.

"You know, you should have at least said that more... nicer" With that comment I turned around and looked at my assistant for the first time since he interrupted my day dreaming in the council room. Unlike other assistance's and staff in the palace, Naruto was the only one who did not glance away when they saw my death stare.

"So, I'm supposed to act all sweet and nice to them, just because I'm a girl?" I asked in a tone which dared him to try to agree with this statement.

With that comment, Naruto looked shocked and hurt that I interpreted his statement that way. "You know I didn't mean that…." With a sigh, I apologised quietly under my breath. Chuckling, Naruto stepped closer to me until he was breathing the same air I was. "Sorry governor, I didn't quite hear that. Did the almighty Hinata just apologies to me?" With a sickly sweet smile I looked at him, then kicked him where it would hurt. With a groan he doubled over, onto his knees.

"You wish ba-ka" I said making sure I emphasised on the syllable "ba". Without another glance backwards, I started making my way to the elevator.

_Click. _Hearing the elevator open the reflective white doors, I immediately stepped in. With which I immediately regretted. It was always like this, ever since child hood. I will always run to when I was in my worst mood. However he was a valuable asset in the palace. He was well known for his manipulative personality, cunning ways and being unfathomably smart. He was the type of guy _no one_ would ever want as an enemy. Smirking, I scratched that thought. He was the type of guy no one _**sane**_ would want as an enemy. And right now, I couldn't really say I was in my right mind.

Putting on a smile I looked at him in the eye. "Hello, nice meeting you here…"

**To be continued **

Hello there! My pen name is InkKymoon, but you can shorten it to inkKy if you like. This is my second story on Fan fiction! If you have any criticism or feedback to give me they are very welcomed! Thank you for reading my story and I'll update this ASAP. My goal is to be able to update it weekly, but that might me impossible with mid semester exams coming up.

NB- Well on the characters if you have noticed, there is only Hinata and no one eles! I decided to keep readers in the dark about who she is going to end up with! You could always guess who , however it might not come true ;)

**INNKYMOON**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Turn**

" I haven't seen you for a while...Gaara"

He continued to stare at me, as if I was a frog that just wished him happy birthday. Feeling a bit mortified, I turned and faced the gleaming doors of the elevator. Pushing one of the buttons, I waited for my stop. One of those useless ministers forgot to wipe their hands before touching the elevator buttons. Discretely wiping my fingers on the edge of a tissue, I noticed he was still watching me.

"What's wrong? Did one of the palace cats get your tongue?" A noticeable smirk was starting to appear on his face.

" I guess OCD is a genetic thing Hinata-sama" Polite,formal and straight to the point. That was until you took away the content of his dialogue. Thinking of a good comeback always took ages, so instead I sent him a nasty look. " Tch " Smirking at my unintelligible comeback, Gaara started leaning. A gesture only seen when he is in a presence of someone comfortable. Or when he was with someone he thought was an idiot. The latter applied in this situation.

The annoying shiny door of the elevator opened, and to my dismay it was the person who hated me the most right now. "Hey Hinata! You know you should really stop kicking me there! What if it was damaged for life? Will you take responsibility for it? Probably not since your so..." I looked at Naruto with horror. Quickly cutting his dialogue, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in the elevator.

That was when the shouting started to commence. " What are you doing! Are you trying to let the whole palace know with your loud voice? What if someone heard you? Who knows what will happen if they heard you..." Pushing me away violently, he brushed imaginary dust off his pants. Taking off his glasses, his sky blue eyes continued to glare at me.

Gaara who was watching the whole scene with amusement swiftly stood up straight. Pushing in between us, he started moving to the now opened door. Giving us a arrogant backward glance he did his trade mark smirk. " Idiots don't belong here." To which we began shouting at the stupid white doors.

_Ding._

My long awaited stop was finally here. I glared at Naruto who was still giving me death stares. " Fix it" I commanded, fully aware that he knew what I meant. He gave me a mocking salute and departed while saying, " Don't worry Governor, I will make sure _your_ reputation will not be dirtied."

Feeling a bit hurt, I made my way to my office. Naruto will never understand that having the perfect reputation kept us away from the conspiracy happening now. Well, of course he will never know since only the inner party knew about it. And my almighty Father was in charge of it. Side by side with my, no _our,_ traitor friend. Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third turn**

"Good Morning Governor!"

Walking through the office corridor I quickly gave a nod of acknowledgement to my co workers. Suddenly a blurred sight of two hair buns caught the corner of my eye, it was bobbing along side with me. Knowing that the eyes of my co workers were following me, I straightened my back and fixed my gaze in front of me,a discrete nervous sweat broke out from my forehead. _Don't worry Hinata. Just calm down...relax! You have been doing this for over 1 years! Why are you so anxious now? _

Acough and a change in setting interrupted my train of thoughts. _Click. _The doors shutting broke the tensed silence. "Hinata? Are you alright?" Tenten's soothing voice came from my right side. Tenten, catching the distressed signs I was emitting, quickly handed me a warm mug of green tea. A mug offered with only one hand, a signal that indicated this was a safe place to talk freely.

Grabbing the offered mug, I made my way to the nearest chair. Tenten's eyes followed me,however she did not move an inch. Watching me as I gulped down the tea, she started to speak. "Hina, did something happen?" Unsuccessfully trying to swallow the stubborn last drop of tea, I looked up from my empty but warm mug.

I placed the mug down on the table to the right, noticing the vibrant colours of the flowers that sadly did not fit the atmosphere. Slowly I began talking cautiously.

" Naruto nearly blowed my cover again, but this time in front of Gaara."

Hearing this, Tenten collapsed to the couch in front of me. She sprawled her legs on the couch in a manner, that ladies from the palace would gasp and faint from just thinking about it.

" Well if it was only Gaara then I guess it's alright since he knows about..._us_"

"Actually Gaara was probably one of few people who heard Naruto...he screamed at me in front of the main elevators."

Tenten cocked one of her eyebrows up, a silent signal that suggested why Naruto would do that. " I kicked him where it hurts...Seriously though! He was shouting at me just outside the minister department! Naruto _should_ know by now that even though I usually wouldn't kick him, _I had to_! Some minister might have seen it and would think it as suspicious if I didn't say or do anything to an assistant that told the almighty Governor off. I..."

Tenten got up abruptly and grabbed both of my shoulders. She gave me a comforting squeeze and then let go and proceeded to pat my head as if I was an obedient puppy. A gesture that calmed me down instantly.

Sighing, she started pacing around the room. " Don't worry Hina, Naruto was probably just trying to get some steam out. Idiots can get stressed sometimes too. Maybe it's the effect of wearing those glasses all the time..." Tenten stopped rambling and looked at me, demanding for my full attention.

"Hina...I know it's hard to manage a double personality, since the persona you showed to the palace and the one you show to your allies and friends are entirely different .However, you can't back down now! The moment you decided to go through this plan, peoples lives were placed on your shoulders."

Tenten walked to the window and sighed, deciding to take another view of things.

"Hinata once you fall, your allies and friends would always be close at hand to help you get back up. However when you get back up and start running again, the fear of falling would constantly nag you. At that time, please remember the people that have your back and seek for their help."

Tenten proceeded to walk to my work desk, using her back to face me. She swiftly grabbed my name sign that read my name and status. " Overtime, you have built confidence in yourself. Broken away from your shy caring nature. Hinata, everyone loves you for who you really are. But DO NOT go back to your original self, it's too dangerous for us. That is, not until we have obtained our true goal."

Quickly as she came, she went. I left my now cold mug on the table and walked to my desk. Placing my name sign back to it's original position, I noticed droplets of water near it. Tenten gave up her time willingly to help me with this job, even though it was killing her inside to see her friend change into a nasty person.

Her words of wisdom had always helped me get through rough times in the palace. However at the time that Tenten predicted I would fall, I chose to ignore her advice. A mistake I wish I could take back if I could.


End file.
